The Greatest Story Ever Told Part 2
by GeniousSUPREME
Summary: The long-Awaited Part 2 of the award-considered fanfiction. The Potter heads deep into his greatest dangers yet! can thi sseries survive?


THE GREATEST STORY EVER TOLD PARD THREED.

The story continues from where we last left off, the three heroes trudging through the slinking sands outside the space sounding city of spacitytopia. the planet's ten thousand suns sweltering above, their heat kissed their lips like a jealous lover. while they all had barely enough light to fill a blip in sky, they raced upon the stratosphere, filling the eyes of whomever looked upon it the sense of dizzying normally reserved to the tallest of heights, not unlike a horizon of firebugs. hours passed, their footsteps dissipating behind in the sands faster than any logical thread in the entire film. will they find purpose? only time will tell (no).also I am looking to get the greatest story ever told a fil adaptadtion so ive been thininking lod tabout who would represeatn all of the characters in the movie I think the shciender would be a good fit for the potteder to please think of him reading the lines with big ol glasses some scarf on and also a big P scar on his forhead just like the real thing. ok heres some dialog

THE POTTER:  
oh boooy it suuuure is hot around heres, I hope I die.

Suddentnly the P on the potter;s forehead started to glow and heatup and smoke a little.

THE POTTER:  
oh jorgles what in the world is happening to my P.

JEDDOO:  
you should gt that looked at by a doctr.

Suddenly the dskies coulds sworeled int he sky and the firgure of the potters dad appeared but even more yellow thnan in the last part.

DAD:  
hello the potter it is I, your dad.  
I have sent you heer becus I have contracted the rare simpsonitis disese.

THE POTTER:  
oh man I sure am trippign here or maybe its a sdream but this isnt a dream becuase we established that already but lso I dont do fdrugs so this must be a real.

DAD:  
ys. to sure your pa I need yout tho go tot he trouble dungeon. and fgo to the bottom of the it, and kill heem who soudnt be named.

JEDDOO 2, ELECTRIC BOOGALLOO:  
whosssat.

THE POTTER:  
oh just mat groaning.

DAD:  
yes go to the there and kill him with magic or maybe a gun it doesnt reallymatter. we just need to do it to cancel the simpsons forever. its the only way!

then Dad vanished into the air much like dads normally do not.

THE POTTER:  
Ok less

Dad apears again suddenltyl.

DAD:  
oh yeah you can't leave until you do ok bi.

he grows a mor ehomer-like face and dissapears again. the P on the potters head calms down a lil.

THE POTTER:  
yeah tahts grate and al but where is this torubel udngeon.

JEDDOO:  
actually we are there right now we just have not actually marveled or mentioned it in any way we tottaly didnt just say this because writing a scene there would be boring or anything

JEDDOO 2, ELECTRIC BOOGALLOO:  
dont worry the potter we have your back even though I think we tried to kill you before or whaeterver.

Then the three go itnot he troubke dungeon.

[Skeen ske: inside trouble dungeon.]

1

inside the toruble dungeon kinda looks like a normals dungeon but more torubling. I dont know what tha means maybe theres like whips and chains and stuff. yeah that sounds fgood.

THE POTTER:  
(unlike any other)  
(he sneeze.)  
oh booy I suuur ehope nothing bad happends here in thr toruble dungeon. I dont waaant annaaaay toruuuble! and also I hate skeletons but I think that will never come up now.

and then trouble hadepends because out of the ground appears SANS U/NDERTALE.(a skeleton)

SANS U/NDERTALE:  
h-

THE POTTER:  
(he screm.)  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

THE POTTER pulls out a gun and shuts at the sans underteal.

THE POTTER:  
(SHUTSHUTSHUTSHUTSHOOTSHOOTSHO OT/bANG GUNSHOUNDS BANDER SOT POOT SHTUPOWSHUTSHUTSHUTSHUTSHOOTS)  
(shot)

sands undetral explods.

JEDDOO 2, ELECTRIC BOOGALLOO:  
(picks up dsans sundertell skill)  
you were too good for this weorld

see its shakesper refenc.

JEDDOO:  
why do yo use a gun I thought you were mgik

THE POTTER:  
oh yeah I dropped out of the magic scool because they said I couldnt kill people with it and also I kiilled a bunch of people. and then I went to hogw-ARTS and majored in pottery and thats why I am the potter or so they call me. this character explaination is totallly snesserty.

THE POTTER:  
yeah ok so if theres gonna sbe more skeltons in here I am goingot just leave skrew my dad Iwished he was dead so I had a cooler backstory anyway.

and then dad appeared int the clouds again eneven though they wre inside but whatever.

DAD:  
(looks almost like homer sindpon now)  
ok your a r being a lil binch right about now.

THE POTTER:  
oh hey while your here could you stop this scar on me head pls it really hurts.

DAD:  
what do you wnt me to do aboutt it?

THE POTTER:  
well it is P for Pop right you told me and I thought you meant you because I refuse to reconize Pop to mean soda.

DAD:  
o no I misspelled then th eP atands for poop. it burns up when u need 2 poo.

THE POTTER:  
oh jeez chuck e cheeze! well! then!  
I!  
GuEss!...its...  
TIME ,..,. 2:;: Shitzu on the floorzo.

an then me make poopy :)

JEDDOO 2, ELECTRIC BOOGALLOO:  
oh googly moogly!

THE POTTER:  
yeah ok bye forever dad fusq off.

DAD:  
(sadly does the homer shake out of existence.)  
(a faint echoey "dough!" is herd.)

JEDDOO:  
wow that was harsh bu whoo am I to judge I sent my dad to a nersig hom. so what "r' u""" fgoin 2do now?

THE POTTER:  
wellllllllll... now I am the stuck herefor ev. I am goin to fin a job I guess .

the TNE POTTNER and gang leve the TROUBL DU/GNEN

[SKEG 2:; the spacesoundign city of spacity topia]

yeah ok the desctiption here is like as sd. he is already in an interview evn tho he doesnt hav ea ID or birth certifica t here but hey that doen t matter myb they ar hitring eillegl peps or somehting.

JEDDOO:  
okay were hear.

THE POTTER:  
alrightt fangs guys im going to get a job now and also I am leaving the two of you now.

THE POTTER gives jedoo a kizz goodby but nOT Jeddoo 2 electric googaboo

JEDDOO 2, ELECTRIC BOOGALLOO:  
(a single tr flows down hes cheek but you cant see it under his mask,)

{SKA 3: thed offic.]

oh yeh the new character heer is hot girl boss WENDYS. who looks kinds like heather from school but dont tell her I told you that please I know you read these GRG. I HATE Y OU GREG LEAVE.  
REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

WENDYS:  
ogay so `y` shud I hire you for our new tweetr PR teem?

THE POTTER:  
Im de bess.

WENDYS:  
thats a very veyr very compellin sargument. but CEN you connect with the millenial crowns?

THE POTTER:  
ok seriously I am like the only book they read I think im voerqualified.

WENDYS:  
ok fiar pointour hired. job is supes EZ u juss need to post mems1 all dy on line. also I am your girlfriend now.

unbeknownszt to WENDIS THE POTTER doesnt know what a meme is.

THE POTTER:  
OIngo boingo! I suuuure am In big trubble here! I am screwed harder thean myself back when I lived with uncle touchy.

ThE POTTER sitzu at his dessk , looking up on the mems.

THE POTTER:  
(posting a rage comic)  
ok yeah this is easier than I thougt. THIS IS SO RANDM AN FUNNNAAAAYYY XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

WENDYS:  
ok what the duck r you doing posting these stank memes you arent even being ironic about it I hate it and I hate you. therefore I am breaking up with you until you get better at meming.

THE POTTER:  
oh noes ! my deeply invested romanic intrest i was toooooootalllly into! I need to find some guru or trainign montag or somehting to get bettr.

looking onto the INTERNET , the POTTR logs onto .com to get his meme on, and finds an anser.

INTERNET:  
lol dummbutt go find the meme king SUPREME.

therefor the POTMAN sents off on a journey to find the MEMEKING SUPREME to becum a TRUE MEMESTER.

[skargle 4ord: MemeKingSUPREME's meme castle AKA his mom's basement.]

THE POTTER:  
wow this was easier then I thot.

GENIOUSSUPREME:  
HALT! WHO DARES ENTER MY MEMEDOM (thats meme + kingdom for those who dont get it)!

THE POTTER:  
(turgles)

GENIOUSSUPREME:  
ah I see. you need my help 2 bee come a MEMESTER.

THE POTTER:  
yeah my hawt GF wont date me unless I meme hard enough and I have diffuculties getting that hard :(

GENIOUSSUPREME:  
hot GF u say? Ill jus... go check on it even though I dont kno where it is

THE POTTER:  
wowee that sounds great! i suuuure hope nothing baaaaad happen bacause of this!

SCENE 3 AGAIN.

no wai t its scene for? I forget yeah theyre at the offic.  
the meme king is getting all memey with Swendy and also the potter is there now but after a whil. I dont know how long maybe he jus sensed it with magic.

THE POTTER:  
Oblerone of Toblerone! I just Got KAKIED!

WENDYS:  
(giggling at an IRONIC rage comic the meme king brougt.)  
HEHEEe.. sorry THE POTTER butt ... I need a man who hass tha mems.  
also your fired. an also you dont even get a final paycheck evn tho I think thats mad illegal but it adds more dramatic tension to the sotry bcuz you need money to live unlike the memester here who only needs memes to live.

THE POTTER:  
(slightly enjoying but wont admit it)  
o pants! I guess thed only way to redeem myself now is to go trhou a mad spirit journey int he woods. I have decided this myself and not arbitraarally at all.

THE NEX SEEN: SOME WOODS THAT TOTALLY EXISTED BEFORE I JUST DIDNT NEED TO BRING THEM UP UNTIL NOW. ALSO THEY CARRY SPIRIT ENERGY OR SOMETHIN.G

THE POTTER:  
(eating random pants on the ground)  
o boy i suuuure hope this spirit journey neds soon... especially now since the story caught up with me and stuff.

suddenly out of the sky just like how DAD appaeared before is what is obviously DAD but with a cheap haggard costum because we ran out of budget for new characters.

DAD:  
(sppokily)  
ooooooooooo it is I, haggardi! yoru spirit animal or something.

THE POTTER:  
hey wait are you my spirit dad you look a lot like him and also I should reconize you better since Ive seen you before but I guess its dark now.

DAD:  
no

THE POTTER:  
oh okay thats good. what kind of phrphetic advice do I need ?

DAD:  
"" Your a meme machine, 'arry ""

an then he dissaper.

THE POTTER:  
I dont really get it but hey good enough for me. back to the potter-mobile!

[batman transzitin]

[yeah ok wer at the offic again]

WENDYS:  
so meme kind SUPREME what kind of things do YOUU think this company needs!?

GENIOUSSUPREME:  
oh definitely more needless refernces to other existing properties. totallly nto enough of those! no sireeeee!

THE POTTER birsts into the wall along with the JEDOOS and the kool-aid man because he bursts through walls this totally isnt a pointless refernce I swer.

THE POTTER:  
Meme king supreme! I challenge you to a mem-off! for the hand of the bootiful Sweendy and also my job back.

JEDDOO:  
yeah potter! we got our back and also im just happy to be back in the story now.

JEDDOO 2, ELECTRIC BOOGALLOO:  
actually im stil sore from before

KOOLAIDS MAN:  
OOOHHHHH yes the classic all or nothing challenge of redemption. a literary classic. OH KAY!

WENDYS:  
ok no skrew off I dont want to deal with all this

THE POTTER:  
what

WENDYS:  
I said "  
ok no skrew off I dont want to deal with all this "

THE POTTER:  
oh ok thats what I thoiught you said.

But WHY?

GENIOUSSUPREME:  
also we have a baby now I guess your spirit jouney took way too long or something...

the meme king to top all meme kings pulls out a babby.

GENIOUSSUPREME:  
certainly you have seen a may-may face... but now look ath this NEW MEME I MADE. ...I present:  
BAE-BAE-FACE.

Meme king pulls the beauty mask off the bab and reveals...  
the baby is super gooood lookign! its a NEW MEMEMEM!

THE POTTER:  
oh no everyone wants to make out with a babbe baby this meme is TOO RELATEABLE. its... TOOO POWERFUUUUUULLLLLLLLL! A!

JEDDOO:  
O shirt im gettin a bonnet.

JEDDOO 2, ELECTRIC BOOGALLOO:  
OH!

JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZ!  
CHUCK!

E!  
CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEESEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
!

KOOLAIDS MAN:  
you people are weird im gonna just call it quits on this one.

(Cool Cat leaves.)

the pure memepower in the bae-bae blasts the potter and his freinds through another wall and into outer space.

THE POTTER:  
looks like the potter is blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaain!

DONT TELL HIM THIS BUT THIS SCEN IS INSIDE THE SCHNEIDER'S TRAILER SHHHHHHH!

THE SCHNEIDER (whom is also the potter) is crying, gun in his hand.

THE POTTER:  
well this whole thing is just the lowpoint of my career and thats really saing something I might as well end my life here and now. Id like to say Id peaked somewhere in my past but that would require any point in my life to have been good.

THE SCHNEIDER puts the barrel ot his head, grips tightly to his framed picture of micheal jackson, and sheds a single tear ebfore sending himself to the elder scrolls oblivion.

you can see the look of horroor on his faec ass he slowly slumts upoon the flour

THE POTTER:  
(stroking his faverite picture before fading away)  
I have epic failed you...

an then you se him slowly turn into a skeletun and the micheal jacksin photo also besuomes a skeleton too as well.  
also add in that laugh at the end of thriller here you kno w the one.

THE DELIVERY ROOM

tHE POTTER's mom is clearly giving irth here. big ol sant belly and her face is of bill murray. the doc , also the pottrers dad, who is still under the effects of simpsonitiis is waiting eargly for his newfound baby boy.

DAD:  
push hun-huns I need a new son who wont utterly dissaspont me this time.

out of the mon comes a small version of THE SCHNEIDER with the P scar and evertyhing EVERTHING. inclusding... his ADULT SKELETON FROM BEFORE IN THE LAST SCENE REMEMBER THAT?

THE SCHNEIDER?  
EEEEEEUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!  
!

DAD:  
oh good he is scremo jus like all babies who realize too late what horrible fate just befell them.  
also maybe it has to to do with being born with his adult skeleton there but Id think he got used to that after a whil in ther.

THE POTTER:  
(rattles in a very skeletonly way)  
raggle mebonez!

Continued nexx time in... THE GREATEST STROY EVER TOLD PART NEXT: GORWING UP WITH MY ADULT SEKELTON

STAAAAAAAAAY TUUUUUUUNED!


End file.
